


Not-so-surprised birthday party

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, F/M, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko's Birthday, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: He suddenly found himself smiling. He is excited to see what his classmates prepared for him, but he's most excited about seeing Peko.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Not-so-surprised birthday party

Fuyuhiko can feel the heat coming from the window in his cottage. He turned his back and plan to continue his sleep when his eye suddenly opened as he remembered something. The date to be exact.

It's his birthday but he didn't even know how old exactly he is or the others. They wasn't even sure if the date they know is true. Not that he's doubting the group's intention but he feel that Makoto and the others are not telling everything. But he didn't say a word and keep it to himself since he doesn't want to look like he's ungrateful to them since Makoto and the others are kind enough to help them and send them supplies every now and then. 

They didn't even know how Makoto convinced the Future Foundation's leader since from what they told them, Munakata wants them dead. _Is this the power of being the Ultimate Hope?_ A question raised in his head. _Fuck, I kinda sound like Nagito._ He laugh at himself because thinking about hope stuff reminded him of that strange bastard.

Fuyuhiko shifted and lay on his back, stared at the ceiling as he reminiscence his life before everything fucked up. 

He can remember that every year, his family will hold a big party for him. Of course he always spent it with the clan and his other relatives. _And Peko._ The last person brought a smile on his face.

He also remembered being the center of attention for that day which will make his sister cry because she also want others to pay attention to her. But Fuyuhiko doesn't care at all if she steals the spotlight or not. All he ever wanted was to spend time and eat the cake with Peko that day but sadly, she wasn't even allowed to attend his party since she's just a tool.

After every party, Fuyuhiko will always keep a slice of cake. His parents didn't ask him or if they do, he can always lie and says that it's for himself.

So when his parents leave him alone, he will go to the maid's chamber and bring the slice of cake for Peko. He was glad that she have a room for herself though it's not that big compared to his room. 

Fuyuhiko can remember her small smile every time she welcomed him to her room. He always stay and watched Peko eat the dessert he kept for her and talked about interesting things that happened in his party and the gifts he received while Peko listens and nod to what he's saying. After she finished the cake, Fuyuhiko returns to his room with Peko's gift.

Every year, he always received a same gift from her, a letter or a drawing of the two of them but on his 12th birthday, it was different. She bought him his favorite snack, Karinto. He remembered asking how did she bought it and she answered that she save the allowance that the clan gave her and that she sneak out that day just to buy it for him since everyone was busy preparing for his party. Fuyuhiko can feel himself smiling widely as he heard what Peko did for him.

He was 14 when he found out that Peko didn't like sweets at all. That she in tuned herself to what he likes and whatnot which irritated him to the point that he stop going to her room with a slice of cake in his hand.

"Yeah that baby gangsta is still in his cottage." A voice can be heard outside.

"Are you even keeping an eye on him?! You're not even hiding what you're doing!" The mechanic said in a loud voice. 

The noise outside cause him to become fully awake. He stood up and walk towards the door to tell them to shut the fuck up when he heard Sonia.

"Shut up Kazuichi Souda! Fuyuhiko will be awake in any minutes and you guys should distract him as we finish the preparation for the party." 

That stopped him from opening the door of his cottage. He suddenly found himself smiling. He is excited to see what his classmates prepared for him, but he's most excited about seeing Peko.

He took his sweet time to prepare so he can give more time for them to prepare for his not-surprised birthday party.

"Oh you guys are finished? Okay, we'll bring him in." Soda quietly whispered in his walkie-talkie but Fuyuhiko heard him nonetheless.

"Hey baby gangsta!" Akane called him as soon as he opened the door. "We're worried that something happened to you. I was ready to kick your door!" 

"Tch, I just overslept, don't fuss about it." He said in a grumpy tone.

"Yeah yeah! You need to come with us!" And without further ado, he was pulled by Akane while Soda followed them while trying to hush Akane.

"Happy birthday Fuyuhiko!" His classmates shouted. Even though, he already knew their plan, he was totally surprised on how they designed the hotel to make it more livelier than usual. His eye scanned the room to search for Peko.

"Happy birthday Fuyuhiko! I'm certainly hoping that you'll like our gift!" Sonia said while giving him their gift. "Also I have made a list of activities we should do for your birthday party if you want-"

He interrupted her, "Yeah sure. I want to see what you guys prepared." As soon as he said that, everyone can see how Sonia's eyes shines. "We will not let you down with this!" She said with determination.

"Hey Peko." He greeted the girl before him. After the party, everyone leave him alone because they knew he wants to spend some time with her. 

"You know, it's my birthday. The others prepared me a surprised party even though it's not a surprise anymore since I already heard their plan... Sonia also made a list of activities to do and I hate to say this but I enjoyed it." He paused and look at Peko's face, smiling "Hajime even baked a cake and damn it's one of the best I've ever eaten." He put a slice of cake on the table beside her pod. "They even made a skit for me to watch, it's so damn funny. Akane and Soda tried their best to act but it seems those guys are not cut out for it. The whole skit is overall chaotic but I fucking enjoyed it. Maybe you'll enjoy it too." He can feel his voice cracking. "T-they even gave me a gift." He reached out the wrapped gift and hold it in top of her pod. "I don't even have a fucking idea what's this." He opened it and his eye widen as he saw what's inside, Karinto.

"That bastard! He told others that I like sweets!" Fuyuhiko can feel himself blushing as he imagined what's the others' reaction upon learning his secret. He calmed himself as he continued staring at the snack in his hand.

He sighed and he said with a quiet voice, "I miss you Peko. I really miss you so damn much... Can you... wake up now? It'll be the best gift that I ever receive." His voice is shaking and desperate. "And I promise after this, I'll leave you alone. Just wake up for me? Please?" 

Still nothing happen no matter how much he cried and begged her to wake up. Like what always happen in 11 months. He's becoming tired and losing his hope. 

"It's almost a year yet you guys aren't getting any better. Every day even though we don't talk about it, we're losing our hope that you're all gonna wake up. That the program that Hajime made is not working." He laugh bitterly as he can feel tears brimming in his eye, his emotions are overwhelming him. He fought it but he lose and he can already feel the tears in his face. "I-I love you Peko and I regret everyday that I didn't tell my feelings to you sooner... That I didn't let you know how I really feel about you until your execution... To be honest, I really don't care if you feel the same, I-I just want you to wake up and be your own person. Cause you're not a tool Peko, not to me and not to everyone else in this island."

He was sobbing quietly while wishing that Peko will hear it so she'll wake up and comfort him like she always do back when they were kids. It took a while for Fuyuhiko to finally stop the tears but Peko is still not awake.

"I guess, I need to go huh?" He said as he noticed that it's almost dinner. "If I arrived late at the dinner, Akane might eat all the food and left me nothing. I guess I'll see you later." Fuyuhiko stared at Peko's face. _She looks peaceful yet she's really skinny._ He thought.

"Goodbye-" A lot of beeping flooded the whole room and interrupted him. His eye widen while his heart races when he found out that it's from the pods. His hand automatically found the walkie-talkie and pressed a button.

"Peko." He whispered as a pair of red eyes stared back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the one of the best boys in the Danganronpa franchise and everyone's favorite gangster, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu!  
> I freaking love him and Peko as an individual and a ship! So yeah loool.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I typed this story last night and I fell asleep so I published it late loool.  
> 
> 
> Anyways, Makoto has been charged with the crime of treason for helping the remnants of despair but the killing game in the future arc never happen here.
> 
> Yeah, I know that the title is lame but I can't think of anything else so I just put something lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
